1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattress structures and more particularly pertains to a supportive mattress for supporting an infant in a supine position during sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mattress structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, mattress structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mattress structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,020; 4,885,918; 4,972,535; 3,885,258; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,994.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a mattress for supporting an infant in a supine position during sleep which includes a main cushion member having a central portion top wall tapering into an inclined head wall, and a pair of lateral guides extending along opposed longitudinal sides of the central portion top wall for engaging lateral portions of the infant to preclude turning of the infant into a prone position. Furthermore, none of the known prior art mattress structures listed above include breathing apertures are directed through both the inclined head wall of the main cushion member and the lateral guides to preclude blocking of the infants breathing during sleep.
In these respects, the supportive mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an infant in a supine position during sleep.